Minecraft - Book 1
by MordeCraft
Summary: This is my first Minecraft book. I have five prewritten and am working on the sixth right now, I just need to get them onto my computer and onto the site. This one is about Steve's first adventure, where he meets new friends and deadly enemies, in order to get out of the way of the pursuit of the Wither Boss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Starting Off

I spawned in a plains biome. It's wonderful. There are plenty of cows and pigs for food, and sheep for a bed. I was also close to a forest, so wood would not be a hard priority to fulfill.

I walked over to the trees and started to punch them. I obtained the wood, and once I got a large amount I turned it into wooden planks for my house.

My house was basic, a ten by seven by four made of oak wood. Then, I used my leftover wood to make sticks, a crafting table, and some tools. I dug a little hole in the ground to get cobblestone for a furnace. Once I got enough, I returned to the surface. It was nearing sunset, so I went over to the sheep and got its wool. I ran over to my house and made a bed.

I set up my furnace and put some logs in for charcoal. I placed my bed down on the floor and went to sleep. _Tomorrow I will find a cave. _I promised to myself. I fell asleep and started to dream. But it wasn't a nice dream.

It was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dreaming

I dreamed that I was in a snow biome. It was a blizzard, and I was cold and starving to death. Then, I saw a light through the trees. It pulls me towards it, and then the creepers appeared. They blew me up, revealing a mob spawner filled with zombies. They bombarded me with dangerous blows as a black monster appeared.

"Have fun dying," it said in a smooth voice. "Because you won't wake up from that."

I shrieked and died, my things going everywhere.

"See you in hell." The black thing said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First Journey

I jolted awake and gasped. I touched myself. _Great, I'm alive._ I thought to myself. Before I could find a cave, I had to figure out what that black thing was.

I got out of my bed and grabbed some steak from my chest. I grabbed my stone sword off of the wall, opened the door, stepped out, closed the door, and went off in search of a village.

As the day went on, I looked in my inventory. My food was running low. I took my sword out and struck a cow. I picked up two beef and a piece of leather. I put the leather in my inventory and gobbled down the steak I had left, leaving just the raw stuff.

I looked up at the sky. It was almost night time. I would need to find the village soon, or maybe my dream would come true. I rushed across the plain, hoping to stumble across the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Night

I still hadn't found the village by the time the moon had risen. I looked far in the distant area and saw a creeper. I swallowed as I realized that I was next to a snow biome, just like my dream. I shrugged the thought of, and moved on.

Then, the first wave of mobs hit me. Skeletons fired their arrows at me and zombies slowly hit me. I slashed with my sword, but it only did me a bit of good, until it broke. Then, I ran. I ran and ran until I was sure that I was safe. I fell down, and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Village

I woke up in a room. There was a table, some books, and a picture on the wall. Then, I saw what I was looking for. A villager!

"Hello," I said.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…" The villager looked at me and ran away. When he returned, a taller person was with him.

"I am the doctor." The tall one explained. "I found you on the ground and brought you here. Of course, Papart here helped me with the dragging and the arrow plucking."

I looked down at my body. It was covered in little scratches. I thanked them for saving me, and asked where the library was. Papart showed me the way to it and let me go in.

"Hello." I said to the man at the front desk.

"How may I help you, oh wounded one?" He asked.

"I need to know about a certain mob I found in my dream."

"Ah yes, yes yes yes. Mobs of course, are my specialty. What mob would you like to learn about?" The librarian questioned.

"In my dream there was a black monster. I was too dark to tell, but I think that he was flying, and he had three heads, but only the one in the middle did the talking," I explained.

"I see, I see, I see, I see. But of course, I've never seen a three headed enderman before."

"It wasn't and enderman! I know what they look like!" I exclaimed. "This monster was about 3 blocks tall and it _flied._"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh. I think I may know what you're talking about, but it is a very dark creature. You'll have to come with me to a place so that no one can see us," the librarian explained. He beckoned me with his hand, and I followed him down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Further Research

The librarian looked at me with wide eyes. "I think that you are seeing the Wither Boss, one of the most fearsome mobs of all time, next to the Ender Dragon, and Herobrine. If you ever get close to him, you cannot run away, you must fight. And, if the Wither Boss visits you in your dreams, then that means that he will come to this world, track you down, and kill you."

"That's bad, right?" I asked.

"Oh, it sucks." He replied.

"How can I stop it?" I ask.

"Well, you could just wait here and die, oooorrrr, you could run away and travel. Every night you would have to make temporary homes, and leave no trace of yourself behind you. No farms, no woods, no fires. You must keep yourself a secret."

I listened very carefully, and asked where the farmer and merchant were. The librarian showed me the way to the farmer.

I was going to run.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Preparation

I got out all of my stuff, from wool, to leather, to dirt, to wood, to stone. The farmer looked at my stuff and nodded.

"Nice leather, and I like the wool," he commented.

"Can I have some food and other supplies for all my wool?" I asked, hoping for a deal.

"Hmmm… Yes, but I'll also need five leather to go with that," he bargained.

I agreed to his deal and took about 30 steak, five bread, and one cake. He also gave me an iron sword and a stone pick. I thanked him for the bartering and left to see the merchant for some hardware.

The merchant, rather to be called the blacksmith and head miner of the village, welcomed me into his shop.

"What would you like?" He asked me.

I showed him my remaining leather, my stone, my dirt, and my wood. I asked him for about 30 iron, and axe, a shovel, and an extra sword, plus a set of armor. I surprised him for asking of so much, and at first he said no. But, when I told him of what was going to happen to me, he quickly changed his mind to a yes. He gave me the stuff, and he even let me keep some stone and wood! I thanked him for his kindness and left the store.

The sun was setting in the sky, and I realized that tomorrow I would be leaving. Leaving towards my doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Leaving the Village

The day I had feared most of all had finally arrived. The day I would leave to run. I woke up and gathered my things, then set off into the forest biome I had seen from the village.

The day had soon come to an end and I put out the bed the librarian had given me right before I had left. I covered myself in the nice wool sheets and fell asleep quickly. I woke up the next day and destroyed my bed, along with the torch I had placed next to it. I picked up my sword and headed on.

I reached a desert as the forest ended, with a large river between the two biomes. I swam across it and ended up on the desert sand. As I walked farther into the desert, I realized that it was getting quite hot, since the sun was at its highest point.

The desert seemed to go on and on forever. The heat wouldn't go away, and there wasn't much water. I placed down my bed, but then, it blew up. I heard something behind me. I turned around and, _HISSSSSSSS_, right in front of me was and army of creepers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Kamikaze

The army of creepers surrounded me and I had nowhere to go, and nothing to do. So, I pulled out my sword… and did a kamikaze run. I swung my sword everywhere as I ran through the swarm of green. Explosions hurt my ears, and blasted me back towards the middle. But, nothing could stop me. I had to prove myself to outsmart this mob.

Finally, I saw the end. I ran harder, swung faster, hoping to get out of this swarm. The end was getting closer. At last, I burst through the exit and turned around. The creepers, instead of going after me, bowed for me. Then, a purple creeper stepped forward.

"You have bested us, oh Minecraftian. No one has ever gotten out of this mass before. We will now be at your service," it explained. I was thinking… Perhaps I could use the creepers to fight the Wither Boss?

"I need you guys to help me with something," I said. I explained to the purple creeper about my situation.

"Ah, the Wither Boss. I see. Well, you'll need more than us to defeat him. But we can help all we can. Here, take Tom with you. He can tell us when you need help, and we'll come quickly."

Tom stepped forward. He had cool tech-stuff. A headphone with a speaker for calling, and X-Ray chip on his right eye, and a tie. Not that techy, you'd think, but it could become a helicopter and allow him to fly. He seemed quite funny, and really cool.

I thanked the creepers for their help and set on, with Tom at my side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Mob Code

Tom and I found the end of the desert. We were both glad to get out of it. Tom explained that each mob that was hostile to us humans had a leader. He explained that if you bested the leader in a fight, then all of that kind of mob must do that person's orders.

Though, of course, some mobs do not stay true to that code. Tom said to never trust the zombies because they're just plain stupid and don't get anything one says, and that the blazemen are always acting shady, and that he wouldn't want to go for them.

Tom then concluded his speech by saying that this was called "The Mob Code."

"So, Tom, who do you think a powerful ally would be?" I asked.

"Well, considering the fact that the Wither Boss flies, the most powerful ally would be the skeletons, but no one has ever bested them before, and I don't think you have a good chance of doing it," Tome explained. "Then again, no one has even come close to besting the creeper mass. So, I say that you have some potential, Steve."

As the day went on, I kept on thinking of other mobs that could be useful towards defeating the Wither Boss. Then, I figured out an idea.

"Tom, I have an idea," I told him.

"What is it, Steve?" He asked.

"Well," I started, "If we can get the Wither Boss into a jungle, then the spiders could climb the trees and the endermen could teleport around, distracting the boss while skeletons shoot at the Wither Boss. And you creepers could fend off the Wither Skeletons."

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned to me with a big crooked creeper smile spread across his face.

"See," he laughed. "What did I tell you! Potential! I've met only a few humans in my lifetime and they were all rotten. But you're something else, Steve. A human who is trusting in a creeper and treating him as an _equal. _Admirable, I'll give you that."

I was shocked for a moment, but returned his smile. With that we set up camp and had a bit of dinner. As I chewed on my pork I turned to Tom. Now we just had to recruit the mobs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Spiders

Tom put his map away and nodded.

"This is it," he said. "The spider cave." I stared at it, its gaping opening taunting us to go inside.

"Well, I guess we go in," I grunted.

We jumped down into the cave. Well, more like I jumped and Tom used his tie to helicopter down. I waited for his descent. Once he landed, I told him that we would need to use his X-Ray spec to see in this, for I only had a few torches. As I used them to mark off the entrance, my jaw almost fell off. There were millions of spider webs on the walls, and most of them had a spider sitting on it. One of the spiders saw Tom, and me and jumped at us. I swung and killed it, only to have more spiders pile on us. There were so many.

Tom and I were fighting for our lives. Tom kicked and jumped around, quickly evading an attack and returning the favor, though actually landing a hit, unlike the spiders.

I was just using my strength as more swarmed around me. I slashed and swung with very heavy blows, knocking the spiders back to where they came from.

Then, I saw Tom pinned down to the floor. I stopped and looked who did it. There, on top of him, was the biggest spider I had ever seen, just getting ready to kill Tom. I stopped swinging and ran towards Tom. I jumped right in front of his face and blocked the powerful head-butt from hitting him.

I skidded on the floor down a bit, and then fell down a big hole, into a spider web that was right above lava. All I could do was wait until I stopped slowly moving, and then fall to my death.

My feet were dangling just above the lava, and my toes felt like they were burning. Then, the cobweb let me go. I closed my eyes. Then, I felt myself hit hard, solid material. I opened my eyes to find tom helicoptering me out of the pit. He winked at me.

"Close call, huh," he chuckled. "Go finish her off, I'll protect you."

He let me go. I found the big spider queen (it wasn't that hard), and ran right at her. I jumped and swung right at her face. She screeched super loudly and tumbled to the ground. All of the spiders stopped fighting and the spider queen stood up, struggling to do so.

"You have bested us," the spider queen said. "The Mob Code says that we must help you with whatever you'd like to do with us. So tell us, what may we do for you?"

"We need your help defeating the Wither Boss," I told her. All of the spiders around hissed in surprised. "You'll be climbing trees and attacking from there. And make sure you're distracting, so the skeletons can shoot the Wither Boss."

"We cannot fight with the skeletons!" The spider queen shrieked. "They are our sworn enemies! They randomly hop on us pretending to know that it doesn't hurt, and then has us ride them around like slaves! I cannot stand them."

"But, you cant break the code, or do you want me to finish you off?" I asked quizzically.

"Steve, calm yourself," Tom warned.

"No one will ever make me fight with the skeletons, EVER!" The queen yelled. "And that means you, Steve, cannot make us."

"But…" I began. "The Code…"

"Who cares about the code!?" The queen shrieked. "We've been defying it all of this time. Every time someone defeats us, we attack. The rest of the mobs are different then your stupid suicide creepers. You have to kill the leader, you FOOL!"

And with that, the spiders attacked. So many more had come to witness the speech, and to feast on Tom's and my blood. Tom and I both struggled to fight off the hordes of spiders. Then, I found a straight path to the spider queen.

I ran and ran and jumped in the air. I landed on the spider queen's back and rose up my sword, and then struck down onto her back. She writhed in pain and then silenced. I had bested the spiders. No, _Tom_ and I had bested the spiders. All of the spiders stopped attacking and bowed for us. A small spider stepped forward.

"I'm Paul, the general." He explained. "I heard your story, and now would be glad to serve as the spider messenger. I have these nifty ender pearls I keep on finding, and can get to you in a jiffy. So, see ya around!"

We thanked Paul for his offer to help, and told him that we wouldn't need him for about five to ten days. He took notice for that, and thanked us for the information. We said goodbye and exited the cave.

"Steve, you were great in there!" Tom exclaimed. "I've never seen anything fight so well."

"Well, I couldn't of done it without your help." I reminded him. "You saved me there. I'd be dead if you hadn't come to me in the lava."

We sat down and ate tons. When my belly was full, I fell asleep on the sand, and so did Tom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Skeleton Kingdom

Tom put away his map as he and I reached the large, quartz tower. We climbed the stairs to the door, and pushed it open.

The first room was well lit, with glowstone pillars lighting the whole place with its bright body. I looked around for signs of skeletons, but I saw no bones or bows. Tom and I continued to the next room.

The next room was tight, and had parkour blocks to the top, where I saw the Skeleton King on a throne. There were also skeletons in holes in the walls, waiting to shoot us down.

I stepped on the first block, found the next one, and jumped. I landed successfully. Then, the skeletons started shooting. I swung at one close to me, and killed it, but then its pile of bones came back to life. The skeletons were unstoppable.

Then, I saw Tom starting to fly up through the middle using his tie. The skeletons saw what the tie was doing, and shot at it. An arrow split a hole in it, and then more destroyed it. Tom's tie fell off of his body, and Tom fell to the ground. I looked down at him to see if he was okay.

"I guess I'm coming with you this time!" He yelled, since the sound of shooting arrows was so loud.

I nodded at Tom and focused at the next block. I looked at the skeletons arrows, and when they stopped firing to reload, I jumped. I had perfect timing. I tried the same strategy on the next block. It worked again. Eventually it was just a motion to me, and Tom did the same. When we finally reached the last platform, Tom and I saw that glass, almost invisible, blocked us from getting to the skeleton king. I saw the hallway that we had to jump into, and leaped across to the other side, and landed safely. Then, skeletons started forming in huge piles of bones, shooting us backwards. I hacked and slashed and pushed, but more skeletons came out of the piles.

Tom and I just gave up fighting and started to run through the crowd of skeletons. I put my sword out right in front of me and simply ran through the pile of bones. We eventually reached the stairs, but my boots had broken by then. I was pelted with arrows, and my armor was badly damaged.

Tom and I ran up the stairs. Once we reached the top, we both stepped on a pressure plate that cut us off from going back down. In front of us was the Skeleton King.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled in a booming voice. "I seem to have some visitors."

He picked up his scepter and stood up. He was very tall, about twice the size of a normal skeleton. He pulled a sword out of his robe.

"I found that I fight better with a sword," he explained. "And I'm sure that a sword or a bow won't matter. Whatever I use, I always win." He chuckled again.

"AAAAA!" I screamed, and ran at the Skeleton King with my sword, ready to strike. But, he kicked me away.

"No no no," he said. "You can't hurt me. I'm the Skeleton King. And what are you going to do? Oh yeah, DIE!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped between his legs. I hit him hard, cracking his pelvis.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" I SCREAMED. "I AM STEVE!" Then, the battle really started.

Tom and I attacked from opposite sides, confusing the King. Tim struck with his feet, and the King winced. Then, I realized that we would have to crack his bones until they broke, but first, I had to make him tired. So, I focused on fighting with his sword, not going after his body. I kept steady with his swinging and slashing.

The Skeleton King had had enough of my constant, steady swinging, and pulled out a bow. It shot so fast that I couldn't even see him reload. I got pelted with arrows and my helmet broke. Then, I understood his strategy. He wanted to break all of my armor and then kill me. It was a nice strategy, but since I figured it out, it wasn't going to be a nice one anymore. I ran towards him and slashed at his chest plate. I split through it and cracked his ribs. He screeched in pain. I then went for his legs, then his arms, and Tom finished him off at the head. The Skeleton King fell to the ground, and died. We now had control of the skeletons.

I explained to the skeletons my plan, and they agreed to not aggravate the spiders in any way. We left the castle and set off to find the endermen. I asked Tom how we were going to get control of the endermen. He pulled out a stack of Eyes of Enders.

"We go to the End," he told me, smiling. He threw the first eye, and we followed it, until it fell down. This process was going to take a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Ender Dragon

The Eye of Ender hit the ground, straight from Tom's hands.

"It's here," he said. I pulled out my pickaxe and started to dig. Recently, I had used my iron to make new armor, and a spare sword, since my first one had broken and I was using my second one.

I kept on digging until I heard the silverfish. I dug down, and landed in the portal room. The silverfish swarmed me, but Tom had called three reinforcement creepers for the purpose. They attacked the silverfish, and they killed them all. They then guarded us as we filled in the missing Eye of Ender holes.

The portal lit, and Tom and I jumped into the black abyss. We appeared on an obsidian platform, not too far from the main island. I placed a torch down to mark it, and then stacked my way to the mainland.

"Now, Steve, you have to defeat the Ender Dragon, which is one of the hardest mobs to kill. So, I've decided to call in the spiders and the skeletons, and see what they could do," I smiled as Tom explained. This was going to be awesome. Tom called the mobs in, and they soon came flooding in on the island.

"Spiders, you need to climb those pillars and destroy what's on top. It seems to be helping the dragon," I ordered. "Skeletons, you're important. Shoot that Dragon until he dies. As for me, I'd like to borrow a bow."

A skeleton passed me a bow with Power III on it and some arrows. I loaded my bow and yelled, "FIGHT!"

The skeletons divided into groups, and conquered the island, while the spiders, once they were done with the pillars, held off the endermen. I shot lightning fast, for I had watched how the Skeleton King had done it, and was hitting every time.

But, the Ender Dragon flew steady, and the arrows did little to nothing. The Dragon roared and swooped down, making two groups of skeletons shoot into space, never to return. We were starting to lose more spiders, also. The endermen were too strong.

"Tom!" I screamed. "We need the creepers!" He nodded, and soon they arrived. They ran and blew up the endermen, one by one. They had the spiders help them climb the pillars, and then they jumped onto the Dragon's back, and then blew up. The creepers were bringing in a win. I shot one last arrow, and then the Ender Dragon died. It landed on the ground with a thud, and then dissolved into piles of experience. I ran through it, picking it all up. The endermen agreed to our plan, and said that they could get the Wither Boss into a jungle.

We left The End, and appeared in the jungle outside the stronghold. The endermen teleported to who knows where, and when they came back, I saw the Wither Boss, bigger than in my dream.

"Steve," it said in its smooth voice. "Time to die."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Battle for Minecraftia

The mobs went to work. The endermen teleported away from the Wither Bosses deadly attacks, the spiders attacked from the trees, the creepers fought off the Wither Skeletons, and the skeletons fired their bows.

The Wither Boss kept knocking out the spiders in the trees, and set the trees on fire. They burned down, making it easier to attack the mobs below. Next, he took out the skeletons. They burned down to dust, and the arrows burned, so I couldn't pick them up for myself.

The endermen, however, were starting to attack the Wither Skeletons, so the creepers didn't have to handle so much. But, that was a problem. That made it so that they didn't teleport away from the Wither Boss' attacks. But, some endermen were smart, and four remained alive.

With the endermen's help, though, all of the Wither Skeletons were dead, and the creepers could now use the swords of the dead skeletons. But that was no use. The Wither Boss destroyed them all. Except, of course, for the one next to me. Tom was still alive. The four endermen, three spiders, and one skeleton that were still alive gathered around Tom and me.

They all knew what they were doing. They worked strategically to attack the Wither Boss while they were still alive. They all soon died. Except for one spider, hiding in a bush. It was Paul.

Paul came out and stood next to me. Then, the Wither Boss chuckled. "The prophecy was right," he said.

"What prophecy?" I ask.

"Well, I guess they never told you," he said. "But, I'll tell it to you. The prophecy goes like this. Once day, the two armies, good and bad, will fight for the right of Minecraftia. The armies will be destroyed, and only the Minecraftian, the creeper, and the spider will survive. Then, the bad will kill the Minecraftian's survivors, and the Minecraftian and the evil will fight for the right of the world, Minecraftia. So, all I need to do now is kill your two friends here."

"No!" I screamed. "You cannot kill them!"

"I can," he said. And then, he shot a fireball at Tom and Paul. It was a direct hit. Paul and Tom got blasted to the side, covered with black smithereens. I saw Paul stop breathing, and then Tom did the same.

"NO! YOU JERK! YOU SUCK!" I cried. Tom was my best friend. But now I knew what I had to do. Save the world. The Wither Boss descended to the ground, grew arms and then picked up a sword, made of diamond. I picked up my diamond sword, given to me by a creeper.

The Wither Boss started shooting fireballs at me. I dodged them, barely, until one hit me. I got blasted through the air and hit a tree trunk. I fell to the ground, and picked up my sword. Then, I remembered Tom's words. _You have potential, Steve; all the other humans I've met have been rotten._

I nodded to myself and screamed at the Wither Boss. I ran through all of the fireballs, dodging them and jumping. Then, I jumped up, and swung at the Wither Boss. I split his face in half, and then attacked the other two. They fell limp, and the Wither Boss tumbled to the ground. I had won. Minecraftia was saved.

I looked back at Tom, who was lying in a bush. I walked up to him, and blessed him for a good time in heaven. I closed his dead eyes and walked away. I had won, yet died on the inside of myself. I slammed my sword on the ground and cried.

"I DON'T HAVE POTENTIAL! I AM JUST A NOOB!" I screamed.

"Dude, that was awesome!" A voice said. I turned around.

"Tom!"

"Yeah, I'm alive, and you did it!" He said. I helped himself onto his feet.

"C'mon, Tom, let's get home."

"Where?" He asked.

"To the village, where you belong. As an equal, and most importantly, as a _friend._"

The End – I hoped you enjoyed


End file.
